


Wait for Me (Even After the World Ends)

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a repost from my LJ account.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait for Me (Even After the World Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

**eight.**  
  
Lu Han was twenty-two and Sehun was eighteen, old enough to know better and young enough not to give a damn about what the society thought.  
  
  
  
 **seven.**  
  
"I love you." Lu Han confessed one day, cheeks a few shades redder, gaze fixed on the ground. Standing in front of him, Sehun was too shocked to say anything. It felt like the time had stopped at that moment. Lu Han bit his lower lip, fear of rejection was clear in his dark brown eyes. 

After some moments of silence, Lu Han let out a small sigh and mumbled what Sehun thought as an apology and was about to walk away when Sehun's entire being  _finally_  finished processing what was going on. Sehun grabbed Lu Han's wrist just before the older man went away, abruptly pulling the shorter man right into his arms. 

They stayed like that for a moment that felt like an eternity, letting Sehun's rapid and loud heartbeats to answer Lu Han's confession; because Sehun felt the word  _love_  was not enough to describe the feeling of butterflies that came into wake and flew around inside Sehun’s stomach merrily every single time he saw Lu Han, the feeling of his heart that’s going to burst into particles of overwhelming happiness and longing and want—

The way Lu Han pulled away shyly a while later and Sehun claimed his lips gently with his, and how Sehun swore he feel like he had the whole world right there in his arms.  
  
  
  
 **six.**  
  
Lu Han tasted like chocolate flavored bubble tea, just the way Sehun liked it. They would steal a kiss or two during the day when they thought no one was looking and kiss even more under the sheets at the end of the day, smiling and giggling like teenage girls falling in love, making love like the world was ending.

They would paint promises of forever on each other's skin with their lips and tongues, souls merging together into one as their nails dig deeper into flesh and teeth into lips, desperately holding onto those promises as if their lives were depended on it.  
  
  
  
 **five.**

Summer arrived and they were heading to the beach for the vacation. Lu Han was driving, because Sehun broke a glass that morning and injured his hand. Sehun said he was alright and was going to drive but Lu Han silenced him with a kiss and insisted to drive this time. 

The radio was playing Lu Han's favorite song, a classic one : Over The Rainbow. Sehun turned the volume up as they sang along to the song; Sehun singing off-key and Lu Han sang his heart out about the sweet promises of utopia. The wind that gently blew in felt nice against Lu Han’s bare skin, giving a comfortable sensation amidst the rather harsh heat of summer. He thought of bowls of shaved ice with overly-sweet rosy red syrup, fresh slices of watermelons, and the cool sea breeze that were waiting for them and felt a wide smile rose on his lips. Beside him, Sehun sneaked a hand and put it on Lu Han’s that was holding the gear stick loosely, then squeezed it gently. 

The traffic light turned into red when the song was about to reach the chorus. Lu Han stopped the car, turning his gaze to Sehun and leaned in for a kiss.

They never saw the truck that lost its control was heading towards their way.  
  
(somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue)  
  
  
  
 **four.**  
  
Sehun learned that heartbreak sounded like screeching tires, looked blur, and tasted like blood.  
  
  
  
 **three.**  
  
The next time Sehun opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sound of machine beeping around him. He tried to move his fingers but it was too hard for him— he felt numb. The doctors and nurses rushed in a few seconds, there was a mix of disbelief and amazement in their eyes and Sehun just didn't understand. He wanted to move. He wanted to go.  
  
He wanted Lu Han.  
  
 _Lu Han._  
  
Sehun tried to open his mouth but he couldn't. The doctors were busy checking for his vital signs, assisted by the nurses. Sehun wanted to yell at them and demanded to see Lu Han, but nothing came out from his mouth. His lips could barely move. Soon pain and exhaustion took over his senses and he felt his eyelids eventually grow heavier and heavier. As he closed his eyes, Sehun felt a drop of tear fall from the corner of his eye.  
  
 _Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han—_  
  
  
  
 **two.**  
  
Sehun was told that Lu Han didn't make it a week later, that Lu Han protected Sehun by throwing himself over Sehun, and took most of the impact. Sehun said nothing in response, mind completely blank.  
  
Sehun discharged from the hospital a few days after. He packed his entire life into one suitcase, put their shared apartment for sale, and left the past behind.  
  
  
  
 **one.**  
  
Sehun is now thirty-six, old enough not to give a damn about what the society thinks and young enough to know better.

As a scientist he's invented a few things to contribute to the science world and has got a few prizes for his contributions especially in quantum physics. What the world doesn't know is that Sehun's spent almost all his life trying to make a miracle, and that miracle is now in his hands. Sehun smiles softly to himself, carefully wrapping a sophisticated silver bracelet around his skinny wrist. This invention of his is meant for one time usage only, and that's all Sehun needs.  
  
Just one chance.  
  
Sehun thinks of the smile he loves the most, setting the number on the small screen on the bracelet to the number eighteen. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeats. This is it.  
  
Sehun counts down from eight, throws away a half of his life, and starts running backwards.  
  
  
  
 **zero.**  
  
Lu Han's smile is as beautiful as Sehun remembers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
